


The Eyes Show the Soul

by orphan_account



Category: Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Ilia is bisexual in this fic cause that's my headcanon, for femslash february and also cause i love this ship, zellia is an awesome but underrated ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Link dies, Ilia does her best to comfort Zelda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eyes Show the Soul

Her name was Zelda and she was a former friend of Link. His death brought them together, and Ilia clung to anything left of him. He and Zelda had been close friends, though not romantic partners, and Ilia wanted to see what Link had seen in her as a friend. She learned soon enough.  
Her name was Zelda and she was the bearer of the triforce of wisdom. Ilia could see why, every move of her thought out, and she always did what was right. Beneath her emotionless facade she was a woman who had almost no one who she could trust, and Ilia did her best to be that person. Clearly, Zelda needed her.  
Their kisses were passionate, and Zelda whispered that she'd never done this before. Ilia knew she needed it to keep her from grieving. But kissing Zelda couldn't make Ilia forget Link's bloody broken body, the large funeral for the former hero who died so shortly after he beat the enemy. It was an unfair death, but nothing could be done to change it. Still, Ilia would distract Zelda whenever she could, if only to not see the tears she let fall down her face. Ilia was one of the few people allowed to see Zelda show emotions. It was more of a curse than a blessing.  
Ilia loved Link once, but she was sure that if she thought of him her life would be ruined. No, she couldn't mourn like Zelda. It was better to forget Link had ever existed than to remember what they had once had.  
Ilia truly did love Zelda. She was beautiful, smart, and selfless. Slowly, Ilia learned to realize that she wasn't just Link, but her own person.  
One day, Zelda asked her if when she looked at her she saw Link. Ilia didn't know what made her ask that, but she lied and said no. She did see Zelda, but a part of Link always hung around her like a ghost. She could see in Zelda's eyes that she knew she was lying, so she quickly composed herself to look more confident with her answer. It didn't help, and the sad look in Zelda's eyes never left, even to the day she died. And whenever Ilia looked in there, she saw that, no matter how hard she tried to pleasure her. It seemed no matter how hard she tried, she never could forget Link.  
When Ilia watched Zelda be buried, tears stung her eyes. She mourned for Link, but also Zelda. She mourned for two Zelda's: the Zelda all her own, and the Zelda who resembled Link. Eventually, however, she realized that they were the same person. She only wished she hadn't learned that when it was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! I decided to make a drabble for this ship cause I love it.


End file.
